Road Trip
by TheBostonNewsies
Summary: The New York Newsies head up to Boston to help with their strike. When they find out half the city is run by girls, will they stop their constant fighting and put an end to the strike?please R/R!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: We don't own the newsies, and if we did you wouldn't even want to know what we would do to them. We do however own Problems, Random, Skills, Crunchy, Brains, Avery, Ducky, Fins and the rest of the non-Disney newsies.  
In 1901, the streets of Boston, Mass., rang with the voices of newsies. Behind the papes, but never in them; the Herald, the Globe, the Times. From the harbor to Cambridge, you heard 'em hawking the headline, casting the news over the entire city. Growing up in the cold cruel streets, the newsies were divided and independent, until one day all that changed....  
"So Jacky-boy, tell me again why we'ah here in Boston."  
  
"I told you'se a t'ousand times already Spot. We're am-bastards for dere strike. You do know dat dey is strikin now, right? I mean you do have more dan half a brain," said Jack Kelly to his best friend Spot Conlon on the train ride to Boston. The Boston newsies asked them to go and help them win their own strike. You see, two years ago, the New York newsies refused to sell papes to anyone. Their strike inspired many other cities to strike as well.  
  
"But since we're heah we can go see da sites, right Cowboy? I'm told dat der ah some pretty good-looking goils heah," joked Racetrack.  
  
"What about dat goil you were seeing last week Race?" asked Blink  
  
"Awww...she was too "pure", wouldn't let me do anyt'ing! I mean she wouldn't even let me go to da tracks neva mind any'ting else! I couldn't put up with dat shit!"  
  
"Oh no! Heaven forbid Racetrack Higgins not go to the races! I mean where else could he go and lose all his money?" teased Davey.  
  
"Look at you, Davey, you t'ink you'se so cute ova deah wit ya fancy mouth. Just you wait until we get off dis train! I'm gonna soak ya, ya bum!" yelled Racetrack.  
  
"Heya Mouth watch out, I tink he's actually serious," laughed Spot.  
  
"Hey guys, heah's our stop!" yelled Mush from the back of the train. All the guys filed off the train and blinked as their eyes got used to the bright sun, which set off the brilliant gleam of the snow on the rooftops of the buildings caused by the chilly March weather.  
  
"Well, heah we ah. Good ole' Boston. Looks da same as evah!' sighed Blink.  
  
"How da hell do you know what "good ole' Boston" looks like?" Spot accused glaring at him with those icy blue eyes.  
  
"I...uhh...umm." stammered Blink  
  
"Hey Spot! Leave Blink alone. We'ah not heah to fight wit each uddah, just the tightwads who jacked up da price," intervened Jack. Just as Jack said this, some very nervous looking kids came up and greeted these newsies.  
  
"Hi," squeaked one of the larger boys with soot all over his hands, "ah you da New Yawk newsies? My name's Smot and we'ah here ta take you'se up ta our leada, Crunchy."  
  
"Ya dats us, but why'd...Crunchy?...send you little shrimps to take us ta him? I mean no offence or anyt'ing, but you'se guys are kinda...to put this gently.little," said Jack.  
  
"Well everybody else is out soakn da scabs. It's sellin time, ya know," replied a little girl with blonde pigtails and bright blue eyes who stepped up from the back.  
  
"Whoa! A goil newsie? I mean a young on at dat! How old ah ya kid? Should you be out heah?" asked Race in astonishment.  
  
"Ya well, Boston's not as fieahce as New Yawk. And I'se ten for your infoahmation," she replied.  
  
"Wow! Really? Ten? You don't look ten. Maybe seven or eight, but definitely not ten! Guess that sells loads of papes!" exclaimed Davey in astonishment, "Maybe I should have brought Les, he might have enjoyed this."  
  
"I guess it does. Look we should get goin if we want ta be there when they're finished wit da scabs," shrugged the little girl, "Oh and my name is Ducky and this is Piggy and Buck-Tooth," said Ducky as she pointed to each boy in turn who had their names for obvious reasons. The older newsies went through their normal greetings, but all they wanted to do was get to a lodging house and sleep.  
  
"Ya dat sounds great," said Jack. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the newsies, and if we did you wouldn't even want to know what we would do to them! However we do own Problems, Random, Crunchy, Skills, Brains, Avery, Fins, Ducky, and all the other non- Disney Newsies!  
The group headed over to a small lodging house by Faneuil Hall. They headed upstairs and were greeted by a rather tall, good looking, well built kid.  
  
"Hi. I'm Crunchy. Which one of you'se is da leada?" Both Spot and Jack stepped up.  
  
"Dis heah is Jacky-boy, leada of the Manhattan newsies. I'm da leada of Brooklyn, Spot Conlon, maybe you'se hoid of me?" asked Spot egotistically.  
  
"No, can't say that I have," replied Crunchy. The New York newsies all had a good laugh at this one because Spot face of so red that you could almost see smoke coming out of his ears.  
  
"Hopefully that'll shrink Spot's ego," joked Race, while a livid Spot shut him up with his fist.  
  
"Well then, I see that your boys are a feisty bunch. That's good, that's real good," said Crunchy.  
  
"Ya well, who can blame us? We've been sitting on a stupid train for two days and just found out that you guys are soaking the scabs. You shouldn't do that!" exclaimed Davey while the New York newsies rolled their eyes because they knew what was coming up, "if you beat up every scab you see then your just going to get a bad name, and that is exactly what those bummers want you to do. If you do that then they have an excuse not to lower the prices!"  
  
"Allow me to introduce our very own walkin mouth, Davey. He was some of da brains behind our operation," said Jack before Davey could say too much more, "and dis is Racetrack, Mush, and Kid Blink. We're heah to help and so it might be a good idea if you'se guys listened to what we have to say, us being veterans and all."  
  
"Sure thing," said Crunchy with a roll of his eyes, "But we gotta beat da scabs, I mean dey are selln da papes, and getting paid ten bucks a day for it! We gotta defend our right! Isn't that what you'se guys did?"  
  
"Yea dats what we did. But we didn't have to resort to violence to win," answered Jack.  
  
"Hey Crunchy, you really tink we should be listening to a bunch of street rats like dese guys? I mean dey haven't even seen da guys we'ah up against yet!" said someone from the shadows.  
  
"Hell ya! We went up against da biggest bastards in New York and beat da crap outta dem! You'se gotta be a fuckin idiot not to listen to us!" shouted Spot, demonstrating the kind of person he is known to be. Out of the shadows came some more newsies. This got a huge reaction from the New York boys because most of them, well all of them, were wearing skirts.  
  
"Oh heya Randy! I forgot ta introduce you'se goils! These dames helped me out when I foist heard of da price raise and even recommended you'se guys to me." said Crunchy, "Dis is Avery, Brains, Skills, and Random, Randy for short." At this introduction Randy winked one of her gorgeous brown eyes.  
  
"What? You guys never seen a girl newsie befoah?" laughed Skills as she tossed her curly brown hair.  
  
"It's just.well.that goil newsies ah neva really leadas in New York," replied an astonished Mush, looking as innocent and naive as we all love.  
  
"Hey honey, I got news for you. Boston is way different dan New York. Here we goils can make a difference, and we are not treated differently dan da guys," retorted an angered Avery, her blue eyes blazing.  
  
"Well not that much differently," said a meek Ducky.  
  
"Duck, ya gotta learn when ta shut youah huge mouth. Someday, talkin too much is gonna get you in big trouble," said Brians. Jack looked at his friends, who all looked as confused as he did.  
  
"Hey uhhh.guys.goils.people," Jack managed, "me an' da uddahs need to have a meetin. We'll be right back." The small group retreated to a small corner of the lodging house away from all the Bostonian newsies.  
  
"Jacky-boy, what's dis all 'bout? Goil newsies? I don't like dis. I mean I cioitenly don't mind goil newsies, they like ta play rough, heh, but do you really tink dat dey can handle the responsibilities of being leadahs?" asked Spot.  
  
"Well, I guess if Spot Conlon can 'handle the responsibilities', den a few goils will have no problem whatsoever!" joked Race. That was all Spot's short temper could handle. He had whipped out his cane so fast you could hear it, got up and was already halfway over to Race before Jack could say, "Guys! Calm down! I guess we just gotta believe dat Crunchy made da right choice in naming dese goils as his *cough* second men."  
  
"Crunchy.who would choose that fuckin name as dere newsie name?" muttered Race under his breath.  
  
"Jack, what if dere just fooling wit us? I mean do you really tink dat people would put up wid goils as dere leaders?" asked Mush.  
  
"Hey guys, that's just a risk we're going to have to take. I mean, all newsies can't be like us," put in Davey.  
  
"Aww...Davey shut yer trap," groaned Blink.  
  
"Common guys, let's head back, and at least pretend that we agree wid dere decision, ok?" requested Jack. The rest of the group simply nodded their heads as they headed back to the others.  
  
"So youse guys ready to learn bout dis heah strike dat you're gonna help us win?" asked Skills.  
  
"Ya, we'ah ready sweetheaht," winked Blink, while Skills shot him a murderous look.  
  
"Ok, here you go. The owners of the Herald heard about your little strike in New York and thought that it would be a good idea to raise the prices of OUR newspapers. They assumed that we wouldn't be as smart as you guys and strike," said Brains.  
  
"It's taken us three weeks to get all of Boston united to go against the big shots, but we finally did it." added Avery. "All except for Problem's newsies. And dere da ones dat we need if we're gonna win dis ting," notified Random.  
  
"Ok then, tamorrow aftah school, we'll head ovah to Problem's territory," said Crunchy  
  
"Wait, school? I thought I was the only one who had to attend school! Wow, that's cool," said an astonished Davey.  
  
"Ya school, and don't rub it in. None of us like it, but the city requires at least three weeks of school, so we'se getting it ovah wid now, during da strike. I mean it's not like we're selling any papes or anything, right?'' replied Crunchy.  
  
"Ok, so meet back here at 12:30 and we'll take you'se guys to a place to eat befoah we head ovah to Problem's place. Oh and lemme warn you, she's a little temperamental sometimes, so don't rub her da wrong way," warned Random. Avery showed the guys over to a few empty bunks and said goodnight.  
  
"Hey Jacky-boy, did Random say dat Problems was a...goil?" asked Spot after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Shut up and go to sleep. We'll worry about it tamorrow." **** **** **** **** The next day Jack woke up to the bitter morning air. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he realized someone was calling him. "Morning Jack, Crunchy wants to see you. He's in his room upstairs," said Skills.  
  
"Yea, sure. Tell him I'll be right deah."  
  
"Sure thing. Oh and the bathroom is right over deah if you'se needs to freshen up a little," Jack got dressed and took a quick shower before he headed up to Crunchy's room.  
  
"Seems like every leada has dere own room 'cept for me. I gotta talk to Kloppman when I get back," muttered Jack to himself.  
  
"Sure took you long enough, Cowboy," said Crunchy as soon as Jack entered the room, "Have a seat."  
  
"How'd you know my name was Cowboy?"  
  
"My own little boidies told me. Now I just need to tell you'se a few tings befoah I head out ta school, and don't you interrupt me until I'm done, ok? Foist ting, your boys can help demselves to anyting dey want from our place. Dere ain't much, but if it'll help, you're welcome to it. Second, I'm gonna leave some of da goils here wid you. Dey already got dere schooling done wid earlier so dey can be your guides to Boston. Toid, you'se guys gotta respect my goils." At this Jack opened his mouth to protest, but Crunchy cut him off, "Now I know what you're gonna say, dat you do respect dem, but you'd be lying. If deres one ting I hate more dan scabbers is a liar, and I know you're not a liar. My goils are as tough as any of da boys dat come through does doors, and dat includes your boys. I don't want any of my goils complaining dat dey were treated like a couple of hoity-toities. Maybe some people don't think that goils can be a leadah, but I know I made the right decision. Now, if there's nothing else you wanna discuss, I suggest that you get back to bed," Jack nodded as he stood up and walked out the door. "Treat the goils as equals? Respect them? Is that possible?" thoughts like this wandered in and out of his mind as he drifted back to sleep. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the newsies, and if we did you wouldn't even want to know what we would do to them! However we do own Problems, Random, Crunchy, Skills, Brains, Avery, Fins, Ducky, and all the other non- Disney Newsies!  
  
"You'se boys gonna sleep the day away?"  
  
At this remark, and possibly the cold water thrown all over them, the newsies awoke to the faces of Avery, Brains, and Skills.  
  
"You'se guys can go take a shower and freshen up ova deah. We'll just sit an' wait ova heah, ok?" asked a patient Skills.  
  
"No problem, Sweetheaht," replied Spot.  
  
"Let's get somethin' straight heah, we ah not 'sweetheahts', ok?"  
  
"Calm down Avery, we won't do that again, don't worry," comforted Mush.  
  
"Ok, once you'se guys get ready, we'll head out and take you'se on a little tour to Boston," informed Brains.  
  
"Dat sounds great, but you'se got anywheah ta eat around heah? We'se pretty hungry," asked Blink as he adjusted his eye patch.  
  
"Ok, then. Foist place we go is ova to the Produce Mahket, you can always get cheap food deah, and if you act pathetic enough, it might even be free," said Skills. After a few minutes, the gang headed over to the market laughing and joking together. **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
"Hey can I ask you...ummm..."guys" a question? Is deah anyting goin' on wid Crunchy and Randy? I mean deah seems to be some kinda connections between them," asked Jack as they ate apples and bananas under a large weeping willow in Harvard Yard. He, being a leader himself, had sensed there was some vibe between the two Cambridge leaders.  
  
"Between Crunchy and Randy?! You'se kiddin, right?" Avery managed through the breaks of her laughter.  
  
"What's so funny bout dat? I noticed it, too!" said an indignant Blink.  
  
"It's just that dere bruddah and sistah. I mean that could be the connection...I guess," answered Brains.  
  
"But she seems to be moah in chahge that him," Mush noted.  
  
"Yea, she is. Crunchy didn't want to take ova foah the old leadah, but Sparky didn't want a goil to lead the newsies. Sexist bastard. Since he seemed like he could handle it, Sparky decided that Crunchy would make a good leadah," announced Avery.  
  
"But, he needed help. So his sistah decided to help him out. He didn't mind it though, he wasn't as sexist as Sparky," stated Skills.  
  
"And he wanted us to help her. So we really answer to Random not Crunchy. But don't let him know dat, he tinks he's his royal highness of the world," With that said, all eyes shifted over to Spot, who shot daggers at everybody with his peircing eyes.  
  
"Hey fellas, I get it, but I don't just tink I'se all high and mighty...I know it. After all, I'se da leadah of Brooklyn," Spot declared, pronouncing Brooklyn like it was the most sacred place in the world (and it is to most die-hard Spot fans). Everybody eventually settled down into a system where they respected each other, in their own way. Their conversation was interrupted when the huge clock above them rang, signaling it was eleven o'clock.  
  
With that, the girls decided it would be good to start giving them their tour to Boston if they wanted to see all the sights of Cambridge before they met Randy and Crunchy at noon.  
  
The girls planned only to take them along the lines of Massachusetts Ave to see the main attractions, like City Hall and Porter Square, but with all the laughter and good conversation, they ended up at Bunker Hill. They were well into discussing the strike when Brains noticed it was quarter past twelve and they'd have to start leaving now if they wanted to meet at Good Eatin' on time. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the newsies, and if we did you wouldn't even want to know what we would do to them! However we do own Problems, Random, Crunchy, Skills, Brains, Avery, Fins, Ducky, and all the other non- Disney Newsies!  
  
The girls walked into Good Eatin' as if it was their second home, kind of like how the New York newsies walked into Tibby's. After receiving several greetings from the other newsies that were also grabbing a bite to eat, the gang spotted Crunchy and Randy who waved them over.  
  
"Sure took you'se guys long enough to get heah. What did ya already go to Boston or something?" laughed Crunchy.  
  
"Sorry but dese guys held us up," Avery teased.  
  
"Hey it wasn't us flirtin wit the guys at the apple stand!" said a defensive Mush  
  
"Yea but it wasn't us flirtin wit all the girls walkin at the pahk!" joked Brains. Everybody laughed and sat down to eat.  
  
"Don't worry, we'se already ohdered food foah youse." said Randy, "and here it is, just put it heah Pat," she said to the familiar waitress.  
  
"Tell me again why we'se has to learn fuckin multiplication. I mean, you'se could just add it all up! And we newsies can do dat in our heads," Crunchy said as he quickly replaced his books with a rather large pile of food.  
  
"Crunchy, multiplication is so easy! I could show you sometime. And what if you had to add thirty three-hundred times? Then what would you do?" asked Davey in shock because learning is, of course, the most important thing in an adolescent's life.  
  
"I'll tell you'se what I'd do," answered Race before Crunchy could put his two-bits in, "I'd find me my very own walkn' mouth to do the math foah me!" after this everybody settled down to eat and laughed and joked like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Well, I bet Probs is expecting us by now. We better head ovah to Boston now," sighed Randy.  
  
"Wait! I'se thought we'se was already in Boston!" cried Mush.  
  
"No smarty, we'se is in Cambridge," answered Skills with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Hey, it was a good question!" countered Blink.  
  
"We'se just say Boston 'cause it's a moah famous town, and Cambride is sorta paht of Boston. Boston is where Problem's turf is," replied Avery.  
  
"Well, famous or not, Cambridge has the best damn food ever!" said Skills as she paid the check for everyone.  
  
"Hey! We'se can pay foah our own food! Beside, you'se is goils so we should front foah you'se, not the other way around," said Jack.  
  
The four girls fixed their eyes on Jack. "If you'se continue ta keep putting us down, we'se is gonna have to inflict some serious pain ta you'se boys," warned Brians.  
  
"Umm.yea, you'se guys is on strike, I'se don't tink you'se can afford to pay," stated Blink as he hastily changed the subject.  
  
"We still have a supply of money back at the lodging house. Don't you worry your pretty little heads over us!" Skills said through clenched teeth. "Anyway, it's ok, we'se gots dis one, you'se guys can spot the next one, if that makes you boys feel any bettah."  
  
"Ok, wow, now dat dats settled, we should head ovah to the harbor. Who's gonna come with me?" said Randy as she stood up and got ready to go.  
  
At that Jack, Spot, and Race stood up.  
  
"I tink we'll sit dis one out," declared Avery, motioning to herself, Skills, Brains, Mush, Blink, and Davey, as the girls gave Jack looks filled with venom.  
  
"Ya! We'se still want to tour.Cambridge," said Mush, looking pleased that he remembered where they were.  
  
"Ya I bet dats it," teased Randy as she eyed the girls, who tried looking as innocent they could.  
  
"You'se guys go ahead," said Crunchy, "I might meet you'se ovah deah."  
  
"Sure ting."  
  
Now the four newsies started over to Boston Harbor, where one of the most respectable Boston Newsie awaited their arrival. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the newsies, and if we did you wouldn't even want to know what we would do to them! However we do own Problems, Random, Crunchy, Skills, Brains, Avery, Fins, Ducky, and all the other non- Disney Newsies!  
  
"I hope you'se boys don't mind but we'se gotta stop at First Cambridge Newspaper, our lodging house, to pick up somebody," Randy informed the boys. The boys just looked at each other as they headed back the way they came. When they got there Random told them to wait outside while she went in and got someone. They looked around at the city around them. It was hard to believe that they had only been there one day, the girls showed them around and treated them like family so that it felt like they had lived there their whole lives.  
  
"Hey Cowboy, who do you tink the 'someone' could be? Do you tink she has a boyfriend or someting?" asked Race with wide innocent eyes, but still trying to remain poised as usual.  
  
"Nah, don't worry Race, I'se don't she wouldn't have a boyfriend. She doesn't seem like the type," reassured Jack, while musing the idea of Race having a girlfriend who wasn't a rich, hoity-toity type.  
  
At this Random came back outside. With her was a little shrimp of a kid. With red hair, freckles, and two missing teeth in the front, you couldn't help but love him.  
  
"Dis is Fins. He loves the harbor so I'se thought he might want to come along for the trip. Fins, dese are da newsies from New York. I thought he might keep Probs a little more on the. peaceful side, if you'se gets my meaning," said Randy as she made the introduction. At the mention of New York, Fins' eyes grew larger and he stood in awe of the newsies.  
  
"Hiya Fins! How ya doin? Do ya know how to play poker?" asked Race.  
  
"Race, I'se is almost positive you'se could beat dis little kid at poker, but beating me is anudda story," laughed Spot, "Hey kid. I'm Spot Conlon, leadah of Brooklyn."  
  
"I'se don't tink he cares where you'se is da leadah of, Spot! I'm Jack, but you'se can call me Cowboy if you'se wants.''  
  
"Not know Brooklyn?!?!" Spot was outraged at this new idea, 'Who the hell wouldn't know Brooklyn? I mean it's the most famous city in da woild! Not know Brooklyn, God! I otta soak the bummers who don't know Brooklyn," cried Spot as he felt for some spare marbles in his pant pockets.  
  
Fins eyed the slingshot and took a small steep backward trying to avoid Spot as Randy spoke up.  
  
"I tink dats enough talk foah right now. Let's head ovah to Boston befoah it gets dark." With that the group hopped a trolley and headed over to Boston Harbor. **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
"Now, befoah we head in, lemme tell you'se again. Problemd and her crew have a quick and vicious temper, so don't do anyting rash. But, I guess if she knows you'se guys are wid me she wont hoit you'se.too much," warned Randy as they approached the harbor.  
  
"Randy, can I go swimming yet?" asked Fins, his eyes looking hopefully at the older newsie.  
  
"Nah, you'se gotta wait foah problems ta say its ok."  
  
"Uhh.Randy, you'se guys go ahead. We'se just gotta discuss something privately," said Jack as he, Spot, and Race backed up to the side of the road.  
  
"Soah ting. When you'se cross the bridge go straight, I'll be soah ta tell Probs to send someone down to meet you'se," Random said with a wave as she and Fins crossed the West Boston Bridge.  
  
"Guys, we got a serious problem.hehehe problem, Problem, get it?" joked Race.  
  
"Yea Race, we get it," sighed Jack, "But we gotta focus on what we'se is gonna do when we meet Problems. Apparently she has a bad temper, not unlike someone else we know." Race and Jack both looked at Spot who glared back, fingering his gold-tipped cane. "So Spot, why don't you'se let me do all da talking, ok? And you'se better keep yoah mouth shut too Race," said Jack as Race was about to open his mouth to make one of his smart-ass remarks.  
  
"Let you'se do all the talking? Jacky-boy, ya know I got my way with the ladies," said Spot.  
  
Even though they had all the evidence in the world of this being true, Jack couldn't help but feel a little doubtful. Still, knowing he couldn't tell Spot Conlon what to do, Jack smirked, "Ya ok Spot, you do what you do best." With this Jack motioned the boys to follow him over the West Boston Bridge and into Problem's territory. When they reached the other side of the bridge they ran into a boy who looked their age with curly blonde hair.  
  
"Hey! Are you guys the New York Newsies? It's a pleasure to meet you, my name's Chipper. Problems told me to take you over to the docks, but first to warn you that she won't put up with any back talk, sass, or jokes about her being a girl. Yea, Randy told her that you guys weren't used to seeing girls as newsies. To tell you the truth, it's not too common around here either. Cambridge and Boston are the only two territories managed by girls, well Boston is officially run by Crunchy, but Randy is the one in charge. I'll even let you in on a secret, Crunchy is afraid of Problems, always has been. Ever since he was a little boy, she scared the shit outta him. Actually, it's kinda sad if you think about it, but I guess there's one in every city. One feared leader I mean. Well, we should be heading over now. Follow me." said Chipper with the most optimistic attitude the newsies have ever seen.  
  
"Spot, don't flatter yourself in thinking you'se is the feahed one, I ovah heard some boys talking bout how the Queens leadah was woise than you." teased Race. "Shuddap Race befoah you'se make me do something that would really hoit you, but then again it might be fun."  
  
"Both of you'se shut up now!" hissed Jack as they approached the docks. Just then something whizzed by Spot's head causing his hat to fly off.  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
The boys turned around to see a girl with long brown hair laugh as she jumped off a platform above the boy's heads.  
  
"Boys, dis is Problems. Problems, dese are da newsies from New York, Jack, Spot, and Race."  
  
"Hey! Sorry bout that Spotty, I jist though dat you was taller dan you ah," laughed Problems.  
  
"Just ignore it Spot, just ignore it." warned Jack as Spot's hands wandered over to his slingshot.  
  
"Nobody calls me Spotty." said Spot through clenched teeth, then, regaining his cool, "But, sweetheaht, I guess theah's always an exception," he laid on this first line in a low, sexy voice and looked at her eye to eye, since his growth spurt to 5' 9" he could do this. The only reaction he got was a little chuckle and quick eye roll.  
  
That's strike one, she thought, hm, he's not too bad either the fuckin playa.  
  
"Hey Spotty, Problems has a slingshot like you! I betcha she could beat you!" teased Race as he broke the silence.  
  
"Race, I've had it up to heah with you." Spot said as he broke away from his task of trying to tempt the Boston leader, "Now shut yer trap befoah I seriously to hoit you."  
  
"Hmm.a slingshot duel, that'd be fun," considered Problems, 'How bout if you win den I join you right away, but if I win den you'se gotta convince me to." Now you see, Problems was a very confident girl, and a very skeptic one in need of some serious convincing. She knew she could probably win that duel if she shot the slingshot with her feet, she was just curious to see the looks on the boys faces.  
  
"Five to one that Problems skunks him. Who's betting?" shouted Racetrack.  
  
"Wait a minute! Shouldn't we talk a little about the strike befoah we make all dese important decisions?" asked Jack as he stepped into the middle of the docks.  
  
"Woah Cowboy, you just sounded like a walkn mouth there! Davey better watch his back, he's got some competition!" laughed Race.  
  
"Randy, can I go swimming yet?" asked a meek Fins from behind Random's back.  
  
"Hold on a minute honey. Probs, is that ok?"  
  
"Ya soah, just watch out for the sharks," joked Problems, "Chippah, go help him out. Thanks." With this Chipper and Fins set off at it brisk jog over to the edge of the dock where they jumped right in.  
  
"Holy shit! How cold is that water?" asked Spot in astonishment, "Even my boys wouldn't care to jump in the water in the middle of winter!"  
  
"Hehehe, guess Boston's tougher than Brooklyn, Spotty."  
  
"Race, I swear if you make one moah fuckin comment about anything, I'm gonna soak ya from heah ta tamorrow!" said Spot as he glared at Race with a look that could have melted butter. This shut Race up because not even Spot Conlon's best friends would dare to oppose him when he hit this mood.  
  
"Sorry Spot, won't happen again," replied Race as he tried to disappear from Spot's view.  
  
"Jeeze, do dese guys act like dis all the time?" asked Problems, "Anyways, back to da strike. I know that they big shots jacked up the price and now they're payin the scabs to sell."  
  
"Yea, and not these guys are tellin us not to soak 'em!" cried an outraged Random.  
  
"Wow, that's rough. What are we supposed ta do wid the bums, kiss 'em?"  
  
"My point exactly. See guys, I'm not the only one who thought that!" said Race.  
  
"Shuddup Race," said Spot as he reached over and pushed Racetrack into the freezing water of the Boston Harbor.  
  
"Jesus Christ! Are you outta your fuckin mind Spot?" yelled Race as he scrambled up the ladders to the laughter of the others, with the execption of Problems who sat there observing with a rather unresponsive look.  
  
"Maybe that'll shut you'se up Race!" laughed Jack, who could barely stand without the help of a nearby pole.  
  
After everybody settled down, Problems stood up and took out her slingshot, eyeing Spot, who was the first to stop laughing, in the process. "Well, thank you for stopping by, boys, Randy," she eyed each in turn then shot a cop chasing down a bummer who was caught stealing an apple. "I see you'se have had a delightful time. Ya convinced me of one ting. You'se ah far from being serious about this strike. Now, you can't expect me to put my boys up to this strike ta catch ya back when ya fall. It don't happen lie dat. You'se really think I'd join this strike when ya walk up ta me all happy and shit? This is a serious matter, at least I thought it was, and until me oah me birds see change in attitude, Boston is no wheah neah suppoahtin the strike."  
  
Everybody just stood there surprised in the complete change of atmosphere. 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the newsies, and if we did you wouldn't even want to know what we would do to them! However we do own Problems, Random, Crunchy, Skills, Brains, Avery, Fins, Ducky, and all the other non- Disney Newsies!  
"Well that was a waste of my precious time," stated Spot as the small group headed back over to Cambridge, "Wait lemme rephrase dat.everyting 'cept for pushing Race in the harbah was a waste of my time."  
  
"Spot, that's exactly the type of attitude that Problems said we needed to woik on!" exclaimed Random as she sat on a park bench in Harvard Yard. The group mused over this comment and a few minutes went by without anyone saying a single word.  
  
"Randy, Chippah said dat you'se and Crunchy knew Problems as you'se were growin up. How far do you'se guys go back?" asked Race to brighten the mood.  
  
"Way back! We lived in the same tenements growing up, and our folks woiked at the same factory. One day the factory caught fiah and everybody who woiked deah died. You see, to keep the woikers in their bosses locked the doors so nobody could get out."  
  
"Wow, tough," said Race, his hopes of lighting the mood had suddenly vanashed.  
  
"You could say that again. Anyway, then it was just me, Crunchy, Problems, and Charlie."  
  
"Charlie?' inquired Jack.  
  
"Well, you'se might know him as Fins, he's Probs youngah bruddah." With this comment the boys' mouths dropped open, never in a million years would they have guessed Fins to be related to Problems.  
  
"Wait, what? Why is he living in Cambridge instead of Boston?"  
  
"Well, aftah the fiah we had to fend foah ouahselves. Crunchy and Probs are both a yeah oldah than me, and I'm eight yeahs oldah than Fins. We grew up in Cambridge and started being newsies a yeah aftah our folks dies. That means I was." here Randy was busy doing some calculations on her hands, "twelve. So Fins was only forah. See I was the one he really looked up to because I was always around him. Crunchy and Problems had to woik foah us to survive so I watched Fins while dey were out. When she found out dat she could be da new leadah foah Boston, she jumped at the idea. A coise dat meant leavin' Fins behind cause he didn't want to move to Boston. We decided dat he would live wid us and visit Probs every time I went. He loves da harbah, so does every newsie brought up in Boston or Cambridge, and we can take it in any kind of weatha," said Random as she eyed Spot.  
  
"Ha ha ha, very funny."  
  
"Wait! Chippah said that Crunchy was afraid of Probs," added Race.  
  
"Oh dat whole ting started when we foist met each oddah. I was just a little tyke and Crunchy and Probs were only like, I don't know, five or six, so he didn't really know how to swim. Probs had just moved to Cambridge from da Cape so she already knew how tah swim and everyting. One day our muddahs were taking us to the hahbah when Probs decided to go foah a swim, so she jumped right in. She didn't want to swim alone so she pulled Crunchy in and he almost drowned. Actually its quite funny now that I tink on it some moah."  
  
"Dats it? I tought it was gonna be something moah exciting dan just getting pushed in the watah!" cried Spot.  
  
"Hey it was very traumatizing. He nevah learned to swim aftah dat!"  
  
"Not to change da subject or anyting, but wheah's Fins?" asked Jack before Spot and Random got into a full-fledged brawl.  
  
"Oh, whenevah he gets soakn wet swimming, we just leave him wid Probs."  
  
"Wish I could do dat," said Race as he sat shivering in the cold night weather.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I'se forgot dat you'se were soakn wet! Let's head back so you'se can warm up. Although I'm not to anxious to meet everybody else without Probs," declared Random as she stood up and headed over to her Lodging House. "Oh, you'se boys might have to spot me, I need money tah be able tah sleep tanight, and I'm a little short." 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the newsies, and if we did you wouldn't even want to know what we would do to them! However we do own Problems, Random, Crunchy, Skills, Brains, Avery, Fins, Ducky, and all the other non- Disney Newsies!  
"What do you mean that you didn't get Probs on our side?" yelled an outraged Crunchy to Randy the next day at the lodging house in his room.  
  
"I'se already told ya.she said we weren't as serious about da whole ting as she wanted us to be."  
  
"You shoulda tried hardah!" yelled Crunchy as he swiped all the objects off his desk in anger, causing a picture of his family all smiling in front of their old house to fall to the floor and shatter at Random's feet.  
  
Randy stared at the picture with tears welling in her eyes. When she finally got the courage to look up at Crunchy, she said with a defiant glare, "I tried my fuckin hardest! Jesus Crunchy, you soah are damn hard ta please. I'm soah if we go back ta Probs, she'll listen tah us and forget dat da whole ting evah happened!"  
  
"Cut da crap Randy," cried Crunchy as he threw down more of his family memoribalia, "You and I both know dat dat'll nevah happen. If we don't get Boston, we don't got nuttin. Hell, I was sick of dis whole fuckin strike thing anyway. I'm outa heah!" and with this Crunchy stomped down the stairs, slammed the door and headed down the street. All eyes were now on Random who stood in the doorway like nothing had happened.  
  
"Watcha all staring at? We got woik tah do!" said Random as she tried to put on a happy face. Only one person cared enough to see through that.  
  
"Hey Randy, ya wanna talk about it?" asked Race as he took his cigar out of his mouth and slid up next to her.  
  
"Nah.I just need to go foah a walk," she answered as she wiped away a tear before it fell, and gave Race a hit on the shoulder, "Avery! You'se is in charge while I'm out. I want you'se guys to woik on getting something big tahgetha and straighten up an' listen tah the guys 'cause they've been through dis befoah!" and with this she picked up the picture off the floor and took the same path as Crunchy out the door and headed towards the harbor.  
"What are you doing back heah so soon Randy? Those fuckin' imports finally shape up?" Problems asked as she dismissed a bunch of new newsies from their slingshot practice.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Probs, it's hell ovah in Cambridge. I just needed to get away and get Fins."  
  
"Aw c'mon, whats wrong? Crunchy again? Sit down."  
  
"It's woise dis time. You know how he doubted da strike in da foist place? Well tahday he said he was sick of da strike. I just hope the bastard doesn't do anything to get himself hoit!" and with this she sat down on the pier and broke out into sobs.  
  
"Aright, aright, aright. Listen if it'll help, I'll heah you'se guys out and consider da strike for real," said Problems and she put her arms around Random and let her cry on her shoulder.  
  
"Ya dat'd be great."  
  
"Ok den, let's head ovah to Good Eatin' and see what the othas ah up to." With that Problems stood up and reached out a hand to Random who gratefully took it.  
  
"You know what Probs? I wish dat you'se was me sistah."  
  
"Knock the bullshit off, I am ya sistah," she said with half a smirk and giving her "sister" a somewhat light punch on her shoulder, "Come on Fins, we'se is gonna be late." 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the newsies, and if we did you wouldn't even want to know what we would do to them! However we do own Problems, Random, Crunchy, Skills, Brains, Avery, Fins, Ducky, and all the other non- Disney Newsies!  
"Hey Randy," shouted Blink from across the room towards Random, "Come sit ovah heah."  
  
"Soah, we'll be right ovah!" called back Randy as she turned to face Problems, "Now I don't want any of your funny stuff. Dese boys are trying tah help us and I don't want them running away because of a goil."  
  
"What me do funny stuff? Why Randy, I'se hoit real bad!" as she said put her hand over her heart and took a step backwards pretending to be hurt. Both girls got a good laugh at this and headed over to the table to enjoy a nice lunch.  
  
"Hey guys, whatcha been up to while I was collecting me moichendice?" asked Randy as she sat down next to Spot and motioned to Fins. He ducked his head a little but when he jerked it up he had a huge grin on his face. Fins sat down next to Race and pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket.  
  
"Heya kiddo, you know how to play Sheepshead (A/N *that is a real card game by the way*)?" laughed Race as he shuffled and delt the cards.  
  
"Lemme help you Fins. You see, Race can be a lousy card player when he plays by da' rues so you gotta outsmart him at his own game," joked Spot.  
  
"Oh sorry fellahs, lemme intrahduce you tah Problems and Fins," said Random when she noticed the befuddled looks on the Newsies not yet aquatinted with Problems and Fins, "Probs, dese are da oddah guys, Blink, Mush, and Davey."  
  
"Uh-huh, ok now which one of you'se is da walkn mouth? He's suppesed tah fill me in on all da strike details."  
  
"That's be me, Davey," he remarked as he stood up, "It might be better to go over there and talk privately."  
  
"Ha, nice try stud. We'll stay right heah thank you. Besides we gotta get tah know each oddah befoah I'se start helping you'se guys wid da strike."  
  
"Fine," replied Davey as he sat down, turning a brilliant shade of red.  
  
"So, you'se all from Manhattan?" Problems asked as she took a seat between Randy and Spot. All those who were the Manhattan Newsies nodded.  
  
"Well all of us except for Spot," stated Mush, like it was obvious.  
  
"Oh yea?" she said looking at Spot with a new interest in her eyes.  
  
"Brooklyn, baby," said Spot as he lit a cigarette.  
  
"Oh that's right, you'se da little punk kid from Brooklyn," laughed Problems as she watched Spot put the cigaret to his lips, "Oh thanks hunn, I needed one!" she said as she slipped the cigarette from his hands and out it to her own mouth. She then tried not to smirk when she saw her death threat written all over his eyes.  
  
The tabel fell silent as this drama played out, and all anybody could hear was Random's low accusing threat, "Probs."  
  
"Wow, touchy kid! How'd you end up helping with the strike anyway? I mean you'se da only Brooklynite heah now."  
  
"They came tah me foah help 'cause I'se da one dat dey needed tah win da strike," said Spot, his voice dripping with anger.  
  
Problems tried not to laugh as he reached into his pocket for another cigarette and said, "So we're alike den, you an' me. We both ah da leadahs of da most powerful city in out State, sorry Randy, an' everybody needs our help!"  
  
"Spotty, you'se heah dat? You'se a goil!" laughed Race from his corner where he was teaching Fins how to deal the cards in a fair, but profiting manner.  
  
"So what did you guys go on strike for exactly anyways?" asked Problems, not wanting another brawl between the two boys.  
  
"Finally," sighed Davey and began explaining about the strike, "Well we won our strike because we were passive and."but this was as far as he got. Right as he was getting really involved in his explanation, Random stood up and ran towards the door.  
  
"Crunchy, you bastard! Wait till I get my hands on you, I'll." and with this she rushed out the door into the street. The others looked at each other for a split second, then hastened out to where Random was pacing.  
  
"Randy, is something wrong?" asked Mush in all his naivete.  
  
"Hell yea! Crunchy's toined intah a scabbah!" answered Random as she spat on the road in disgust.  
  
"What!?!" shouted everybody in unison.  
  
"You hoid me, he betrayed us. He's nothin' but a no good scabbah now. Ran away the minute I shouted at hit. Makes me sick just to think I'se related tah him."  
  
"Wait, maybe it wasn't him. Dat doesn't sound like something he'd do," said Brains trying her best to comfort Randy.  
  
"Yea, I don't think that we should jump to any conclusions right away," sounded Avery.  
  
"But you do know Crunchy best, whaddya say?" asked Skills.  
  
"I say what's done is done," sighed Random as she looked into Fins' big mournful eyes, "Now excuse me, I gotta go soak a scabbah." And with that she turned and walked away.  
  
"Randy wait!" cried Race as he started after her.  
  
"Nah Race, let her leave. She need tah be on her own on dis one," said Problems as she laid her hand on Race's shoulder to keep him from following after Random. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the newsies, and if we did you wouldn't even want to know what we would do to them! However we do own Problems, Random, Crunchy, Skills, Brains, Avery, Fins, Ducky, and all the other non- Disney Newsies!  
  
"Holy shit, dat guy can run fast!" sighed Random as she searched every dark ally way in search of her brother.  
  
"Boo!" someone yelled as they jumped out behind Randy. At this she jumped several feet in the air and spun around.  
  
"Jesus Crunchy, you scared da shit outah me!"  
  
"Sorry sis, I thought you were toughah dan dat."  
  
"Damn Crunchy, I should soak you'se righ heah right now, you doity scabbah."  
  
"About dat," said Crunchy as he took of his hat and rubbed his bare head, "I'se thought about it and decided that I'se wanted tah come bac tah you'se guys."  
  
"Ha, you soah ah a funny one. Who says dat we'ah gonna let you back?"  
  
"I'se da leadah and what I say goes."  
  
"Hate tah break it tah you'se, but everybody listen's to me. And I say dat you find anuddah bunch of scabbahs tah 'lead'," said Random as she turned her back on Crunchy and started to walk away.  
  
"Oh, I'se almost forgot, heah, you dropped dis. You'se can get da rest of you're crap latah." As Randy said this she tossed the picture of their family at Crunchy's feet and walked away. If Random had looked behind her she would have seen Crunchy pick up the picture, start to follow her, then think better of it and walk back to the distribution center to pick up the afternoon edition.  
  
A/N-sorry for such a short chapter.more coming soon! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the newsies, and if we did you wouldn't even want to know what we would do to them! However we do own Problems, Random, Crunchy, Skills, Brains, Avery, Fins, Ducky, and all the other non- Disney Newsies!  
  
"Randy, we thought up a great idea!" shouted Skills as soon as she spotted Random approach Good Eatin' later that day.  
  
"Ok, it's really complicated so you gotta listen good. Ok foist ting." started Brains, but the look on Random's face stopped her right as she was getting to the good part.  
  
"Hey Randy, wheah's Crunchy?" asked Problems when she saw Random's face.  
  
"I sent him away. He's a scabbah and I hate him foah dat. When he comes back for his stuff, I don't want nobody talkin' to him, lookin' at him, or makin' any kind of gestures to signify dat he's heah, got dat? An' since he's gone, I'se da new leadah of Cambridge now so you'se is gonna be answerin' tah me, not like you'se guys didn't befoah," smirked Random before she ran off to the boarding house.  
  
Problems followed closely after her yelling over her shoulder, "You'se guys keep woikin', I'se gonna go talk tah Randy."  
  
Soon Problems found herself at the boarding house. With a few quick steps she ran up the worn steps into the common sleeping room. She walked past all this and went towards a small closed door in the back, behind which she could hear someone moving about.  
  
"Randy, you'se gonna come out and tell me whats going on or am I gonna have tah break in deah?" When there was no reply Problems whipped out her slingshot and started bombarding the door with small pebbles.  
  
"Problems, if I have tah pay Lawrence foah da repairs tah da door, deres gonna be hell tah pay," Shouted Random as she slowly opened the door so she wouldn't get hit.  
  
"Don't worry, I'se can handle it!" laughed Problems, pushing past Randy and sitting on the unmade bad in the corner, "Nice place you got heah. You know, I've nevah been in heah, but you'se guys have been in my room a t'ousand times."  
  
"And so have most of the male population of Boston," Randy joked while Problems merely shrugged and nodded, "Anyways, I guess Crunchy wanted privacy. I actually haven't been in heah moah dan twice, I tink. But it's my room now so I'se gotta clean up all dis shit. Be a doll and find me a box tah put all his stuff in," saying his in a VERY hoity-toity voice.  
  
"Yea shoah. Tell me, Randy, why'd he go?"  
  
"He a dick-head dats why," laughed Randy, "but seriously, he just got fed up with all the hard-times that come with a strike and took the cowards way out, so I banished him from Cambridge. I wasn't too hard, was I"  
  
"Nah, the scabbah deserved it. Also deserved a good soakin' if you'se ask me. Ah hah!" exclaimed Problems as she found a box large enough to hold all of Crunchy's stuff, "Now let's hurry up and pack so we can get back to da folks at Good Eatin' and you can hear our 'great idea'!" 


End file.
